onepiece_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rika Furude
Rika Furude is the Oldest daughter of the Furude family and next in line to take position as one of The Four Power Houses. Appearance Rika is a short skinny 9 year old girl. She has purple long hair and purple eyes. She can be seen most of the time wearing a blue shirt with a small bow on it and a plaid skirt. Personality Rika is a pretty out going girl and seems to like most people. She has the tendency to call people older then her brother and sister. When she reveals to some one that they will die she is very seriouse about it. Relationships The Four Power Houses Amongst the four power houses the furudes have a close relationship with the Heiwa's. It has been mentioned and confirmed that an arranged marrage was set up between one of the sons in the Heiwa family and Rika set to happen when she turns 16. Family Rika has a close relationship with a big portion of her family. Although it hasn't been revealed yet she is said to have a good relationship with aunts uncles Granparents and her parents. She also seems to have a pretty good relationship with her mother Yuki Ablilities and powers Devil Fruit Power Rika has the Fate Fate fruit. It is unknown exactly when she consumed the fruit but the abilities are quite straight forward. Rika has the ability to see when someone will die and how just by looking at them. This power can work on alive people, dead people, pictures and even animals. Luckily Rika can control when her power is on or off allowing her to stay sain. History Chapter 2: Lost So far it seems that some connection between the Furude Family and Shadow exists. Also for some reason Rika quickly left The Four Power House meeting and stool her mothers boat and her current location was unknown. Yuki seems to think it is a joke by her and that she will show up back at their house. Rika Later boards the soul Pirates ship and claims she is the fiancee of Shadow. Shadow explains how it was an arranged marriage when he was a part of the Heiwa family but says when he left that also ended. Rika Doesn't believe its over and she is trying to make shadow her actual fiance. The soul Pirates agreed to take her home so she is temporarily a member of the soul pirates. The crew then proceeds on and arrives at moon crest were they gain Alice as the newest member. Rika predicts an up coming advent. Chapter 3: Four No More The advent Rika Predicted came true. At the same time it was changed Shadow was able to defeat the 500 people save the crew and gain Juliet and her daughter Kisa as the two newest members of the crew. After arrival at her house Shadow defeats Sonota. After his incodent Rika and Sophie have a conversation about their love for Shadow. Rika Tells Sophie to give shadow enough love for the both of them. Trivia *Rika is the first Character to not contain a middle anitial *Rikas appearance, name, and even her devil fruit to an extent was based off of Rika Furude from When They Cry Related Articles *The Four Power Houses *Furude Family Category:The Four Power Houses Category:The Soul Pirates